Un instante para el amor Soul x Maka
by NoBreathe
Summary: Soul se encuentra ante una situación crítica tras un duro golpe por parte del Kishin, y Maka ha buscado el refugio de una roca para ponerlo a salvo. Pero la vida del joven corre peligro, y ella no ha podido hacer nada para evitar aquel desastre. ¿Cuál será el resultado de tan inesperado accidente? (Primer Fanfic, espero que lo disfrutes).


Sentí algo húmedo sobre mi mejilla, pero no eran mis lágrimas. Sentí unos brazos que me sujetaban, pero no eran los míos. Sentí una voz en mi interior, pero no era la mía. No podía abrir los ojos. Me pesaban. Me dejé guiar por mi oído. Una voz desgarrada se coló por él con la esperanza de que consiguiera escuchar lo que decía. Y, de hecho lo logró:

-Por favor, despierta...

Me estremecí. Aquella voz, aquel ligero acento musical... me era conocido. Y tanto que lo era.

Abrí los ojos, no sin cierto esfuerzo. Como me esperaba, era ella.

-Ma... Maka -pude decir, echándome una mano a mi ensangrentado costado.

Una segunda lágrima se derramó de sus ojos verdes. ¿Por qué lloraba?

Quise secarle las lágrimas con mis dedos, consolarla, arrancarle una de esas sonrisas que tanto me gustaban...

Pero lo único que conseguí fue regular mi respiración, a duras penas.

Me estrechó entre sus delgados brazos. Sollozaba, y tenía el flequillo rubio empapado en sudor. Pero, ¿qué demonios había pasado? El costado me ardía con un dolor insoportable, y la sangre que manchaba mi sudadera aún estaba caliente. Maka no paraba de susurrar cosas, y los brazos no me respondían.

Me miró, con los ojos rojos del llanto, y dijo, entrecortadamente:

-Soul... El kishin... Kidd y los demás... estaban combatiendo... y tú...

-Tranquilízate -le susurré yo al oído-. ¿No ves que estoy bien? Maldita sea, deja ya de llorar.

Cuando conseguí sacar mis brazos de aquel raro entumecimiento, me incorporé, y un pinchazo de dolor acudió a la herida llena de sangre. Me llevé la mano a ella. Maka miró mi mano con miedo y con un dolor infinito. Entonces, Stein apareció tras la gran roca en la que nos habíamos refugiado.

-Aparta, Maka. Voy a tratar esta hemorragia.

Lo siguiente fue un dolor aún más fuerte si cabía. Los ojos se me nublaron y, por un leve instante, perdí el conocimiento. Aquel mismo instante en el que acudía a mi cabeza el rostro de la chica que había sido siempre mi mano derecha, mi amiga, mi compañera, mi Técnico... Tan inmculado y bello como siempre. Pero en sus ojos esmeralda capté un sentimiento un tanto confuso... ¿Era aquello lo que tanto la hacía sufrir?

Recobré la consciencia. Para ese momento, mi herida había sido vendada como el doctor había podido. Mi mano fue estrechada por la de alguien más. Entonces giré el cuello, y allí estaba, como siempre. Mi ángel de la guarda, mi lucero, que como siempre me alumbra el día con su fulgor nato. Ella.

Pero mi voz sonó tosca y ruda.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estás vivo -dijo ella, mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos y el corazón acelerado.

-Pues claro, qué estupideces dices, tonta -le espeté con desdén, pero mi crítica se vio interrumpida por un inesperado y cálido abrazo.

Me dejé llevar por esa sensación. Ese halo que nos rodeaba en aquel preciso instante, que nos acunaba y nos daba protección. La protección que yo no había sido capaz de proporcionarle a Maka.

Me sentí repentinamente culpable. ¿Qué clase de arma soy si no puedo proteger a mi propio Técnico? Pero, gracias al cielo, ella estaba bien, sin un solo rasguño, tan preciosa como siempre había sido. Aunque el verde de sus ojos se había colmado de ese sentimiento tan difuso otra vez. ¿Qué era? Parecía una mezcla de miedo y culpabilidad, y también podía distinguir el peso de una derrota.

La miré a los ojos, serio, filtrándome a través de aquella profunda mirada que tantos secretos escondía. Encontré algo extraño, desconocido. O quizá no tanto, pensé. ¿No sería aquello...?

Unas palabras que agitaron mis tímpanos sin piedad me sacaron de mis pensamientos:

-¿Qué clase de Técnico soy si no soy capaz de proteger a mi Arma?

Estaba cabizbaja y su voz era temblorosa. La miré, con ojos comprensivos, y alcé con cuidado su barbilla con mis dedos, hasta que mis ojos rojos se toparon con los suyos.

-Eh, eh -fue lo que conseguí decir, de forma torpe, mirándola con dulzura-. ¿No te he dicho ya que estoy bien?

La estreché con toda mi fuerza contra mi pecho, y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Se me desgarró el alma. Ya no hacía falta surcar su mirada para saber lo que era ese sentimiento que se encondía bajo su piel.

-Además -proseguí-, yo no sería lo que soy sin ti, Maka. Has cambiado mi mundo. Y por eso, sólo por eso, ya eres la mejor Técnico que ninguna guadaña podría tener.

Levantó la cabeza, un poco confundida, pero se encontró con la palma de mi mano, y acaricié sus mejillas húmedas con suma ternura. Cerró los ojos, reconfortada por aquella sensación. Era tan hermosa.

pese a que en aquel momento todos se encontraban en la encarnizada lucha contra el Kishin, aún quedaba un momento para nosotros dos, un momento para que nuestros corazones hablaran por nosotros.

Acercamos nuestras frentes, hasta que se posaron la una encima de la otra. Miraba hacia abajo, azorada, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza. Yo no podía dejar de mirarla. Me tenía hipnotizado; su olor, su calor, el tacto de su piel... eran perfectos.

Nuestros labios se encontraron, y sentí una caricia aterciopelada en mi nuca. No creo que aquel momento se pudiera expresar con palabras. Sus labios suaves y dulces como la miel que se fundían con los míos, el calor abrasador que expulsaban nuestros alocados corazones se convertía en una sola llamarada, y que nos envolvía en aquel eterno instante, que poco a poco se iba grabando en mi alma.

Me abandoné a aquel sentimiento que tanto me había perseguido y que nos embriagaba más y más. Entonces, como el cosquilleo que deja el dedo que pasa por la espalda, nuestros labios se separaron para dejar paso a las palabras que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando escuchar:

-Te quiero.

Sonreí, sin dejar de tenerla entre mis brazos. Fueron sólo aquellas dos palabras las que desnudaron totalmente su corazón a mis pies. Lo recogí con cuidado y se lo entregué en un nuevo y delicado beso, que colmó cada poro de mi ser. Ella me había entregado todo lo que tenía en aquel instante. Ese instante que tanto había ansiado.

Nuestro instante.


End file.
